the_adventures_of_the_gladiators_of_cybertronfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quatrains of Notredamnation
'''The Quatrains of Notredamnation '''are as follows: Notre Dame Inferno On Ares, a new war will wage on, Notre Dame de Paris will be in flames. Death will not come to Paris, But the flames of destruction. Colombo terrorist attacks Colombo will be hit by Tezcatlipoca, Terrorists will come to Sri Lanka. India, Britain, and America will mourn. Olorun in Leporem Currentum, Osiris fading. The Birth of the Care Bear Power Rangers The sons and daughters of Artio shall avenge (her), And possibly plan revenge against the great snake GORGON, They will care no longer, and protect the earth from evil. Ratatoskr in Rattus, Thoth in Porcus. Hope possesses Infinity Mijinion as its vessel-body host A water flea will betray his evil team to good, Thus brining a new storm. He will flee to the duck city, Where he will be hope for the town. Douche's rise to power The death shall be neither boy nor girl, Becoming friend to both. A god can one such douche can be, Food to worship him or die. The rise of the actual antichrist A great man will kill his mother, And cause the end of peace. The third war will begin, With Mars against Earth. The name of the fourth antichrist The evil of the fourth antichrist shall be Christopher, son of Murray, Who kills his mother and ends peace. He begins the war after announcing the missing who are actually dead. Sobek in Porcus, Freya fading. Cain's evil plan The past was filled with evil, Cain having killed his brother (Abel), Starting a war that will kill with thousands, Abel to be king of the deceased. Satan's arrival in Paris Satan will appear in Paris (after Notre Dame's fire), Declaring a new war on a new river. He will build an army of machines, And kill (off) the remaining Aztecs and Mayans. The petrification of the gods When the great snake GORGON looks at them, The gods will become rocks. A fire will reach the holy city. Isis in Rattus. Explosion of Eta Carinae An earthquake shall strike the New Land, A star will explode in Carina. The fire will follow in the New Land, Thus causing chaos as soon as it reaches the Old Land. Animals turning into stone statues Animals will fight against the great snake GORGON, Becoming rocks when she looks at them. Humans will suffer the same fate. War in Athens, starvation in Rome. The petrification of some of the Gladiatronians Heroes will become rocks, When the great snake GORGON will look at them. The war in Athens and starvation in Rome will continue, Starting Ragnarök in the Norse regions, where Odin lives. The Fallout of '76 Ra will set ablaze a new ship, Riding on it to the towns. PAU, NAY, OLORON, to be less of fire (Hypebeast Sasuke) than of Zeus's blood. Fire and destruction in Lourdes. Dinosaurs trapped in amber The past will be filled with giant dragons, Imprisoned alive in (giant yellow) gemstones. A man will find them in sand and water first, Becoming more famous than Pharaoh (Ramses II). The 8-year old werewolf turning to stone mid-pee in the Land of Oz A man-wolf will pee and become a rock, When he stands on cement. The great accident of Australia (Land of Oz) shall, And will be a Doctor's fault (Dr. Pipt's fault). Kobe earthquake In Kobe, the earthquake will strike, Becoming more dangerous than ever. Forever shall the fire rage. Horus in Rattus. Jimmy Savile's fall from grace and rise to pedophilia James will betray his own good clan, To an evil side full of child sex abuse. He will kill mostly children, And die before being caught. 7/7 Bombings During Tanabata in Tokyo, London will be hit by terror. A bus and two underground carriages will be destroyed. Hundreds will die, becoming Isis's heavenly friends, The terrorists will go to hell with Set. Sampoong collapse The fire will burn at 502 degrees, The same location as an earthquake, In the Korean peninsula, there will be fear. A man will be pledged guilty. Betrayal of Amy Rose The pink one will betray the heroes, She will burn sausages. The blue one will defeat her in the sun, But be one of the chaotic harem's leaders after her return. The Decimation Half of the universal population will turn to dust, Under the plan of the tyrant TITAN (Thanos). The six jewels (Infinity Stones) will snap (Decimate), And the other half will be enslaved by him. Kings Cross Fire In London, a fire will burn underground; The cross of the king will appear the same time. The fire will burn at 31 degrees, And Bes will be a desolate deity. Zebrugge ferry disaster In Zebrugge, terrorism, fear, and disaster; A ship will capsize in the ocean. Fire in Rome, earthquake near Olympia; Satis in Tigris Major. The Birth of the Goodnik Bioforce War will go on between a good evil and a bad evil, Robots at war with their evil creator. Led by a mole-robot, They will keep trying until they defeat he who murdered their bodies old. Piper Alpha The one piper (alpha) shall be in flames, Praying to the sun god Apollo for help. Oil shall spill to the oceans; Power and disrespect to thousands. Electricity loss and magic gain in Prysmos Thunder and electricity will cease to be, Magic to exist in a planetary prism (Prysmos) Merlin (Merklynn) shall become a rogue, The major part of the battle (will be) against him. Rise of the Gargoyles The giants will wage war with one another, Turning into rocks when sunlight hits (them). Gargoyles will be reborn in the New (York) City. The planets to align in Sagittarius. Category:The Future Category:Predictions